rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Seriously Chalkboards
Sitemap Weird Chalkboards as part of Infinite BS and its DLC (thus contaminating OUR Rapture with them) : --- --- --- --- --- CaptainObviousBlackboardt.jpg ILaughWhenISeeThese.jpg Helium_needsmore_helium.jpg DrObviousChalkboard.jpg Stupidchalkboard7.jpg Anotherdimone.jpg Moreasinine.jpg Loom.jpg|I dont think these game 'artists' quite get the Concept SONGWHO.jpg Too precise. Too complicated. Too tiny detailed (Ever try erasing to make a correction something 1/2 inch with one of those chalk erasers?) Chalkboards are used to work things out, and once they are well on their way or need proper recording/composing the information/diagrams get PUT ON PAPER. Real details also take more than one diagram. We had perfectly good Blueprints all over BS1/BS2 (We actually saw whole ROOMS full of rolled up Blueprints, ones in drawers, and even the drafting tables used to create them all), so why couldn't the Infinte BSers simply do the same ??? --- --- --- Fink Hadn't See/Developed/Manufacturing Postit Notes, Yet ... Strange Blackboards : Blackboards for Fink's various 'Projects' (strange, Suchong seems to have started doing that also in the DLC). Ranting on a Blackboard ? SO neatly too. That Drinkable-ADAM requiring 10X the hard-to-get ADAM made it more expensive - THAT should have been the issue on the blackboard - Did the profit of a Luxury good 'Drinkable' do better than a mass-produced consumer item 'injectable'? What was next, 'Suppository' form ? Or maybe is there a better way to inject it the 'Easy-Stab, Vigor Injecto-matic' ... Offer a better product .... --- --- --- Chalk Dust : Doesn't anyone clean up (erase) chalkboards in the land of Lamb ?? I see chalkboards recording Alpha Series work from 7+ years previous still there in the research facilities where Splicers in medical garb still walk around. Would have thought they would have use for those chalkboards -- To at least write quotations from Lamb's 'little red book' so that they would appear to adore their beloved leader. Or at least to track how many days late their gruel shipment was. ---- ---- ---- Real Chalkboard : This is what chalkboard use looks like. NOT the incredibly precise/intricate diagrams more suitable to a blueprint. Maybe the problem is that most of the game developers never saw a real blackboard (or one being used)? - Separate Issue : OK, But 1965 ^^^ ?? Rather unlikely that Lamb (and the remains of Fontaine Futuristics) could still have enough resources to make new Plasmids (and we did see Teleport in use by 1960 by Houdini Splicers.) Delusionality-all-round possibly with Crazy Lamb ordering new Genetic Stuff and her Crazy minions pretending (or thinking) they were following her orders. . . ---- ---- REMEMBER BLUEPRINTS ????? We saw info assets like this in BS1/BS2 - design blueprints... For some crazy reason, the designers/artists of Infinite BS thought that detailed info like this was (back in the day) normally put on Chalk Blackboards (which shows that they hadn't a clue about how real chalkboards are used in a sane intelligent universe). Try doing THIS on a blackboard Ken&Co (Blueprints would have been JUST AS EASY to create Asset-wise EXCEPT that the game designers didn't think the Players would ever see them (bother to look at closeup), so had those (often stupidly) enormous Chalkboards which you couldn't miss from 100 feet away). One of those ditsy blackboards/chalkboards seen in Infinite BS and its bastard stepchild Burial At Sea. Seriously, have these 'artists' creating these game Assets even TOUCHED a REAL blackboard (even a dry-erase whiteboard) to know how stupid their object presentation is ??? Hint - you DON'T (practically can't) write teenie-tiny on a real Blackboard, and CERTAINLY NOT way up at the top like this. This is even so SLOPPILY DONE that they clipped it off at the top wrong when they created this game object. --- --- --- Seriously, they needed to put THIS on a blackboard ??? Memo to Fink - stop wasting time carefully drawing trivial things on blackboards. If you have a significant idea or issue to present, put it on paper so the janitor doesnt accidentally erase it some night. Those equations in lower left. Why ? ....... Makes it more 'Sciencey', I guess. NOTE TO GAME DEVELOPER - next time actually make it look like it was drawn in chalk. (might have been useful to KNOW what a chalkboard is and how it is used before creating weird unreal props like this). Kinda the thing you figure out BEFORE you start mass production of a product. If the IDEA originally came from Rapture where it WAS already injectible, then how did the drinkables even happen to be chosen (and so Fink the universal genius just waved his hand to create this technology when he would have taken YEARS just to find and obtain the right seaslugs just to do basic research)? Also the math here ( 10X ) is so obvious that even a dead seaslug would have seen which way the product packaging should have gone .... and so Fink was supposedly stupider than THAT (to have to show something like this on a chalkboard...) ???? So was Infinite BS developed like THIS on chalkboards ???? ... Trival details expounded in such detail?? It IS no wonder it took 5 years and a wasted $100 million delivering this mess of a game. --- --- --- --- --- . .